epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NiceLLOYD/Eminem vs Tupac. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1.
Welcome to the mid-season finale of Season 1 NSERB. Thank you guys for all your support, and I hope Season 1.5 is better. Onto the battle. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1 Episode 7. Eminem vs Tupac. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liOOmjpmtI0 'Battle' Announcer: ''(0:05 - 0:16) NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! EMINEM VS TUPAC!!! BEGIN! '''Tupac: '(0:16 - 0:40) This mother fucker's thinks he's not afraid. You may want to give your one-inch dick an upgrade. I'm a music legend still making hits in heaven. And did I mention that you're about to get threatened? I'm a phenomenon, the real Rap God, spittin' out hits then I got shot. Nigga's about to get shit on, like your lyrics, your raps are odd. Tupac Shakur, remember the name. Fans listenin' to my songs all day. This mother fucker's so insane, now I'mma pass the mic to this wannabe Two Chainz. Eminem: '(0:40 - 1:04) This mother fucker is getting on my nerves. But this fucking Monster is about to get served. All Eyez on Me, not that fatass Biggie. You ain't a true rapper, I'm the real Slim Shady. You're a phenomenon of sucking dicks, Tupac. Why don't you call yourself No-Cock? Call me Superman, you're so Berzerk, I'm flyin' through the air like a Mockingbird. Eminem just whooped this dumbass Tupac Shakur. '''Drake: '(1:04 - 1:44) Started from the bottom now I'm here, bitches. Got shot now I'm on a wheelchair, bitches. I'm a Canadian superstar, bitches. Airballing shots cause that's how good I am, bitches. Tupac, you got no shit against me. You're just a little version of me, Tupac, just Believe Me. And Eminem, you claim yourself as a Rap God. But every time I listen to your trashy songs, I yawn. It's Tuesday mother fuckers, your time is over. I'm talkin' shit to these dumbasses because YOLO. 'Pharrell: '(1:44 - 2:16) Drake, you needa get out of here. All yours songs are trash. But you have another option, and that's to kiss my ass. Eminem, why do you rap so hard? Mad at the world like you're King Kong. You needa calm down, mature up, and stop being such a little ding dong. Tupac, stop stickin' middle fingers up everywhere. You're not the only person that's known everywhere. You guys need to cheer up, and get Happy. No offense to all of you, but all your songs are crappy. 'Macklemore: '(2:16 - 2:47) I'm walkin' in the club, got twenty dollars in my pocket. I'm goin' to the Thrift Shop, got twenty dollars in my pocket. Kickin' all of your asses, got twenty dollars in my pocket. I'm the next Michael Jackson, got twenty dollars in my pocket. Picking up girls in the club, while you're writing shitty songs. If you think you're the greatest, then you're wrong. All of your damn songs don't even fucking make sense! Just realized kicking a bitch's ass was only 99 cents! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! NOT-SOOOOO! EPICCCC! RAAAAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!! Who Won? Tupac Eminem Drake Pharrell Macklemore Category:Blog posts